Where are you?
by zerh0anne
Summary: Akira was terribly hurt because Tadashi has been ignoring her. then Yahiro came making the situation mush worst. Will he come to save her from him? Rated M: contains Rape.. My first fanfiction so please bear with me.. Read and Review please . I don't own S.A but the idea is completely original


I sighed as I continued to stroll down the street. It was the same place where Tadashi first brought me to the outside world. My eyebrows twitched at the thought of that name. That idiot. What the hell is he thinking, ignoring me like that? Is he unaware that his attitude is hurting me? I looked around, fighting back the tears in my eyes. The place is still the same, twinkling lights against the dark night, the busy and happy-go-lucky street. I would've been amazed with it if only, I don't feel incomplete. Another sigh came out from me as I thought something this beautiful should be shared with someone special, someone who cares for you as you care for him. But instead, I'm here wandering alone in the midst of the busy crowd.

"Tadashi..."

I called his name, hoping he would hear me then rush to my side. Stopping in the middle of the walk way, I remained silent, waiting. Waiting to hear his motorcycle's roar and his voice calling to me.

1 minute.

5 minutes.

10 minutes has passed and I'm still there, standing. I heard nothing but the people around me who were too busy with their life to stop and look at a girl with a tear in her cheeks.

_ "Our lunch for today is flavored filled waffles, paired with Earl Grey tea."_

"Akira-chan? Akira-chan is that you?", a familiar voice called me, interrupting my thoughts. Then from a limousine's window, Yahiro's head popped out. He was eyeing me curiously, probably wondering what I'm doing in such a place at this dangerous hour. God. How come there are so many annoying males around me, always causing troubles.

_I tried to hide a smile, knowing full well how he would react. Surely, he'll jump...__ "I gotta get going." said he. I stared at him, while my mind tried to understand how he just acted. Tadashi stood up from his seat, and without even a glance on the food, started to walk away. Everyone at the S.A. looked at him in amazement. Tadashi, the glutton (or maybe not) just turned his back on my pastries. Is this really happening?_

Several times after that, I figured out the idiot is really avoiding me. He would be there at the greenhouse, chatting with the rest of S.A like he used to. But when I'm around, he would be unusually silent, then rush out quietly. They would ask him; why he's acting like that, but he would just brush them away with a laugh. I also tried to question him privately, "I'm still the same, bear woman." then with a smirk, he would walk away. It's been like that for a week and since the break has began, which was three days ago, he hadn't shown himself to me yet. I'm worried and hurt at the same time.

Yahiro is now shaking me, which stopped my trail of thoughts. If it was an ordinary day, I would've sent him away. But then I realized I have no one to go to, as the rest of the special a class were on their overseas trip to Paris. I wanted to go there too, but Tadashi refused to come. It's just wrong, going to that place without him... IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING TO MISS HIM OR ANYTHING! More like I don't have anyone to hold shopping bags for me (looks away w). I shook my head as I felt myself on the verge of crying. Yahiro is still in front of me, and without much thinking, I threw myself to hug him. Who cares about the consequences, I have plenty of time to think about them later. Besides, this pink-haired guy is my childhood friend, so I can trust him. Someone to cry with and who'll comfort me is what i need tonight and Yahiro just happened to be here. I let all my frustrations out through crying. He led me inside his car, away from prying eyes. I barely understand what he said to the driver as I continued to weep. A few moments later, I felt comforting arms wrap around me, rubbing my back occasionally. He didn't say anything. Yahiro is there but as quiet as the night. His gestures somewhat calmed my nerves down. The car stopped right when I looked up at him. His expression is unreadable and his arms are still around me. I shivered at the thought what our position like.

"Akira-chan..." He called my name softly, maybe doubting if he should or shouldn't talk. I remained silent, as I'm thinking this scene is so awkward.

"Akira-chan... Forget him." And before I knew it, Yahiro's lips are already against mine, moving carefully, seeking reply. I was... Shocked is an understatement. Mixed emotions are stirring inside me. Uncertain of what to do, I sat there still until he touched my arm.

"Y-Yahiro..." I called his name, in an attempt to stop him. But this thick-headed guy doesn't seem to get it as he took the chance to deepen the kiss.

That's when I woke up from my trance and pushed him as hard as I can. My body is shaking in disgust and fear.

"Ho-how could you?! You're dating Megumi, and I have Tadashi!"

"Tadashi! Tadashi! All you know is that idiot!" He held my arms and starts shaking me violently. "I'm here too, Akira-chan. I've been here ever since and yet, all you see is that glutton!"

All my fear left me and I slapped him. Hard.

"It's because I love him and I hate you! He showed me how beautiful the world is! Different from the one where you locked me inside when we were young!" I stared at him with hatred as he sat on the other side of the car in silence. I thought he would let me go, so I made my way to the door.

But I was wrong.

Yahiro pulled me back down to the back seat, in a rather ungentlemanly way. I felt him kiss me again, harshly this time as he held my hands up high. I struggled against his grip but I was feeling weak. Emotionally and physically. My tears started to form in my eyes, feeling helpless. Never have I thought Yahiro would take advantage of me. He removed his lips from mine, giving me time to breath from his hateful act. My body literally shook when I felt him move lower. His breath against my skin is giving me goose bumps.

"Ta... dashi ..." I know chanting his name won't do anything, especially since it's just a whisper. But I was praying and hoping he would come and save me from this beast.

He never came.

The sound of my shirt being tore apart brought me back to reality. I looked at my captor and he's not the Yahiro I know anymore. He's the same but also completely different. His stare was sending chills all over my body.

How I wished to be just unconscious and wake up as if this was just a mere nightmare. But to ignore the fact that your ex-childhood friend is raping you is easier said than done. I felt everything. Every touch, every time he'd connect to my skin. Though I never stopped struggling, he was much stronger and I'm getting weaker and weaker at the moment.

The next thing I knew is that Yahiro is already above me and ready to take me. Still resisting, I pushed him as hard as I can, causing him to fall to the car's floor. I took the chance to go to the farthest seat, away from him. His look was not of a human, but of a beast ready to devour his prey. He was even scarier than before, obviously mad.

"You bitch!" he pulled my arm violently then slapped me. "You think you can escape me huh?" I felt some of my strength back so d fought hard, kicking and punching. Doing everything just to keep him away from me. Until he lift my feet in the air and took me with one swift move.

It was the most painful thing that happened to me. I felt the blood flow as tears continue to stream down from my eyes. If this is a nightmare, could somebody just wake me up? I never thought my first time would be like this. I've wanted it to be special and something I would always want to remember. And what hurts more is that he's not the one I love but instead, the guy whom I always hated.

He continued to move, pleasuring himself. Lacking from tenderness and gentleness, as I sat there helpless. I preferred to close my eyes than to see him do it against my will.

Then I thought of something. If there's one thing that I can do, it is to prevent him from planting his seed in me. I can't allow myself to get pregnant from something like this.

I quietly waited for the chance, praying he would finish quickly.

"Akira … ohh… Akira-chan…" he chanted my name repeatedly. How I wished that it wasn't my name. Hearing him say it is like a curse.

He started to move faster, making every thrust painful.

"Ohh… I'm cum…" that's the signal! I gathered all my remaining strength and will power and pushed him off me, and he stumbled on his back. I hugged my knees tightly as I watch him moaning in ecstasy. It was a disgusting scene.

He was in a trance for a minute but after he got off from his high, Yahiro grabbed my hair.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! TCH" I felt his fist hit my stomach and before I lost my consciousness, I heard him declare.

"You're mine, Akira-chan. Only mine."

I don't know how long I remained asleep. I woke up with my whole body aching. As I look around, I notice I'm still in the car, and Yahiro is sleeping on the other seat, still naked. He probably fall asleep right there and then.

Quickly, I searched for my clothes and things. My shirt was torn from the neckline down to the middle of it. Good thing, I still have my phone and wallet.

I got off the car quietly, making sure not to wake Yahiro up. It was still dark outside, must be 2 or 3 in the morning.

As soon as I can, I started to run. Not so fast though, the part between my legs still hurts. It was cold and there are rarely people on the streets. Luckily, there is a night market near so I bought a new shirt and a scarf and cap to caver myself. Who knows if Yahiro is already up now and is searching for me? I continued to walk, wanting to get as far as possible. And when I felt my body giving up, I sat down on a bench and clicked the redial button on my phone.


End file.
